Reincarnation and The Immortal
by Ly15
Summary: Uzumaki-sensei tersenyum lebar. "Jangan panggil aku sensei. Anggap saja aku sebagai teman kalian disini." Tanpa sadar Hinata terus mengawasinya. Ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Seperti campuran kebahagiaan, rasa sedih, dan penderitaan. Apakah itu mungkin? Immortal!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

~o~o~o~

Reincarnation and The Immortal

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto menjadi abadi dan teman-temannya bereinkarnasi. Musuh mengerikan terus menghancurkan Konoha. Usaha terakhirnya adalah menjadi guru di sekolah khusus petarung, Konoha Gakuen. Bisakah dia melindungi Konoha kali ini?

~o~o~o~

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon. Seluruh tubuhnya terluka parah. Jaketnya sobek disana-sini.

Api membara disekitarnya, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Aku gagal lagi," Naruto memukulkan tinjunya ke tanah.

Detik berikutnya, seseorang berdiri di depannya. Naruto tidak repot-repot mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa itu.

"Tadi itu pertempuran yang cukup seru. Tapi, Konoha tetaplah bukan tandinganku."

Naruto membiarkan rambutnya menutupi wajahnya sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat.

Pria asing itu tersenyum lalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Benar-benar sendirian.

~o~o~o~

Ini sudah puluhan kalinya Naruto gagal menghentikan Yami menghancurkan Konoha.

~o~o~o~

"Percuma saja, Naruto-kun. Bahkan kau dan binatang peliharaanmu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

"Kurama bukanlah binatang peliharaan."

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli."

Seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu, laki-laki asing itu menghilang. Naruto menggertakkan gigi.

"Naruto..." Seseorang berjalan kearahnya. Rambutnya berwarna oranye dan sama seperti Naruto, dia terluka parah. "Kita gagal...?"

Naruto melihat kearah api yang membara di kejauhan. Itu adalah pemandangan yang sudah dia lihat berkali-kali.

~o~o~o~

Itu sudah ratusan kalinya dia gagal melindungi Konoha.

~o~o~o~

"Yami... Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah membunuhku? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Konoha?"

Laki-laki asing itu tersenyum. Dia menarik tudung jubahnya.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya, Naruto-kun."

Sebenarnya wajahnya cukup normal. Rambutnya hitam pendek dan wajahnya cukup tampan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yami menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Pasti kau akan mengetahuinya. Suatu saat nanti."

Lalu, Yami menghilang begitu saja. Naruto menghela nafas. Kurama berlari kearahnya.

"Naruto..."

"Ya, aku tau."

Api yang tidak asing melahap semua hal di sekitarnya.

~o~o~o~

Berapa kali dia sudah gagal menyelamatkan Konoha? Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghitung.

~o~o~o~

"Naruto, kau tidak pergi?"

Naruto menarik selimutnya, mengabaikan kata-kata Kyuubi.

Siluman itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

Keesokan harinya mereka mendengar berita bahwa kota kecil bernama Konoha telah musnah terbakar api.

~o~o~o~

Dia terlalu lelah untuk menghitung. Terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun.

~o~o~o~

"Kali ini Hokage pertama membuat sekolah khusus petarung."

Naruto tersenyum melihat selebaran yang disodorkan Kyuubi. "Sekolah, ya..."

"Lihat, kepala sekolahnya yang sekarang adalah Hokage ketiga. Sekarang Hinata dan yang lainnya seharusnya sudah masuk SMP."

"Kurama..." Naruto menggenggam kertas itu. "Kenapa kau memberitau hal ini padaku?"

"Uang hasil kerja sampinganku tidak cukup untuk menghidupi kita berdua," Kyuubi menatap matanya lurus-lurus. "Kenapa kau tidak bekerja sebagai guru saja?"

Naruto melempar selebaran itu ke tempat sampah. Ekspresinya datar. "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain."

~o~o~o~

Kyuubi tau bahwa ini pastilah sangat menyakitkan untuk Naruto melihat teman-teman yang berkali-kali mati di hadapannya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tau.

~o~o~o~

Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Laki-laki yang sudah sangat dikenalnya memasuki ruangan.

"Kau ingin menjadi guru di sekolah ini?"

Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman itu adalah topengnya. "Ya."

"Kau terlalu muda untuk ini."

Naruto terlihat seperti remaja berusia 18 tahun. Dia tidak menyalahkan Hokage ketiga berpikir begitu.

"Meski aku terlihat seperti ini, umurku sebenarnya 27 tahun."

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan?"

Tentu saja Naruto berbohong. Tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa laki-laki yang terlihat seperti remaja berusia 18 tahun ini telah hidup selama ratusan tahun.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Jika Hokage ketiga tidak menerimanya maka ini akan menjadi akhir dari usahanya.

~o~o~o~

Lagipula kenapa dia masih berusaha? Bukankah api itu akan melahap mereka semua pada akhirnya?

~o~o~o~

"Kau benar-benar akan menjadi guru?" Kyuubi menganga tak percaya.

"Padahal kau yang memberiku ide ini."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Kyuubi menyeringai lebar.

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah, Sensei."

"Kurasa aku tidak terlalu menyukai panggilan itu."

~o~o~o~

A/N : Please Give Me Your Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama-tama, terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Lalu, bagi yang mengharapkan chapter diperpanjang, saya sudah sering mendapat review seperti ini. So, I will say it once again.

Maaf, author yang satu ini tidak pandai membuat chapter yang panjang. Tapi, LutfiyaR akan berusaha. Tetap dukung, ya!

~o~o~o~

Reincarnation and The Immortal

Chapter 2 : Love Story

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Uzumaki-sensei tersenyum lebar. "Jangan panggil aku sensei. Anggap saja aku sebagai teman kalian disini." Tanpa sadar Hinata terus mengawasinya. Ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Seperti campuran kebahagiaan, rasa sedih, dan penderitaan. Apakah itu mungkin? Immortal!Naruto

~o~o~o~

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah guru kalian mulai sekarang. Mohon bantuannya, ya!"

Kelas langsung dipenuhi keributan. Hinata tidak menyalahkan teman-temannya. Laki-laki yang akan menjadi wali kelas mereka ini terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi guru. Malah, dia terlihat seumuran dengan mereka semua.

"Apa kau punya bukti bahwa kau adalah guru kami, sialan?" tanya Kiba dengan nada merendahkan.

"Baiklah, kenapa kita tidak mulai perkenalannya?" ucap Uzumaki-sensei ceria, sama sekali mengabaikan kata-kata Kiba.

Murid yang diabaikan langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah bajunya. Kelas semakin ribut, tapi tidak ada yang mencoba menghentikannya. Sama seperti seluruh murid di sekolah itu, Kiba juga adalah seorang petarung dan kekuatannya bisa dibilang cukup untuk melawan sekumpulan anjing liar yang ganas.

Uzumaki-sensei hanya menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Kiba, tidak terlihat khawatir sama sekali. Hinata ingin berteriak kepadanya. Segeralah minta maaf! Atau kau akan memiliki bekas cakar yang akan membuatmu trauma seumur hidup!

"Pelajaran pertama untukmu," Uzumaki-sensei mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Lalu, tanpa peringatan, dia melemparkannya kepada murid yang menarik kerahnya. "Jangan meremehkan orang lain. Kau tidak akan pernah tau kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya."

Kiba terhuyung-huyung mundur dan menutupi hidungnya. "Apa yang kau lemparkan padaku, sialan?!"

"Pelajaran kedua, jaga mulutmu. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, itu adalah bubuk amonia. Penciumanmu sangat tajam sampai tidak tahan dengan baunya, benarkan, Inuzuka Kiba?"

Wajah Kiba memucat. Seluruh kelas terdiam. Semuanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sepertinya Inuzuka Kiba sudah tidak ingin memprotes lagi, jadi ayo kita mulai perkenalannya!" Uzumaki-sensei menepukkan tangannya dan tersenyum ceria seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kelas kembali menjadi seperti biasa. Kiba duduk di tempatnya, terlihat kesakitan. "Pertama-tama, aku punya permintaan kepada kalian."

Uzumaki-sensei tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan panggil aku sensei. Anggap saja aku sebagai teman kalian disini."

Tanpa sadar Hinata terus mengawasinya. Ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Seperti campuran kebahagiaan, rasa sedih, dan penderitaan. Apakah itu mungkin?

Uzumaki-sensei menoleh kearahnya. Mereka berdua bertatapan. Itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

Tapi saat Uzumaki-sensei mengalihkan pandangannya, perasaan hangat yang tidak bisa dijelaskan memenuhi dada Hinata.

~o~o~o~

Saat Hinata pulang ke rumah, dia berhenti di depan cermin, dan kembali membayangkan Uzumaki-sensei.

Perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan itu kembali dan Hinata baru menyadari setelah melihat di cermin bahwa wajahnya memerah.

Sekarang dia tau perasaan aneh apa ini. Hinata tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Dia telah jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki-sensei pada pandangan pertama.

~o~o~o~

Cinta itu datang secara alami namun tidak wajar.

Takdir seakan menunggunya untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

~o~o~o~

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, Kurama. Aku benar-benar sudah sehat sekarang."

Kyuubi memutar mata. "Kau mengatakan hal yang sama persis beberapa menit sebelum kau pingsan tadi. Kau memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras."

Naruto tidak menjawab dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kyuubi menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah sampai pada batasmu, ya, Naruto?"

~o~o~o~

Tangannya bergetar hebat. Kenapa tangannya tidak berhenti bergetar?

Naruto menggigit bibir, berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak.

Rasa sakit itu telah kembali. Selalu saja kembali disaat yang tidak tepat. Dan setiap kembali, rasanya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Naruto?"

Kyuubi mengetuk pintu. Naruto membatu di tempat, tidak berani mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku akan pergi untuk sementara. Makan malammu sudah kusiapkan. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, hubungi aku."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Naruto menghela nafas. Dia menatap tangannya yang tidak berhenti bergetar.

"Apakah aku akan mati?"

Jika hidupnya berakhir sekarang, siapa yang akan menghentikan Yami?

Naruto mengacak rambut frustasi. "Padahal aku sudah berniat untuk memulai semuanya lagi."

~o~o~o~

Hinata tidak berhenti menatap cermin.

Bersamaan dengan tumbuhnya perasaan baru dihatinya itu, dia tau bahwa kisah cintanya akan hidup dalam tragedi.

Dia tau hanya dengan melihat mata biru laki-laki itu.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Please Give Me Your Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama-tama, terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

~o~o~o~

Reincarnation and The Immortal

Chapter 3 : Dream and Hope

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

"Menggabungkan sekolah TK, SD, SMP, dan Universitas dalam satu wilayah... Ada gedung-gedung perkantoran dan tempat berbelanja juga... Bukankah tugas kepala sekolah itu seperti memimpin sebuah desa?"/"Apa kau ingin menjadi kepala sekolah di Konoha, Naruto?"/"Itu adalah impian masa laluku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memikirkannya. Sekarang yang kupunya hanyalah harapan."

~o~o~o~

"Oh, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka menoleh. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Aku punya dua kupon makan mie ramen gratis. Mau ikut bersamaku?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Iruka menghela nafas. "Bukankah kau seharusnya mengajak pacarmu?"

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti memiliki pacar bagimu?"

Iruka menatapnya kebingungan. Naruto adalah salah satu guru disini dan sangat populer di kalangan murid perempuan meskipun dia baru bekerja selama satu tahun.

"Aku mengerti. Ayo kita makan siang bersama."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!"

Iruka memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan menjauh. Dia terlihat riang seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Saat pertama kali Naruto melamar pekerjaan disana, tidak ada yang percaya bahwa calon guru itu adalah laki-laki dewasa. Wajah dan penampilannya membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja bermur 15-18 tahun. Karena itulah tidak banyak yang memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan sensei termasuk para murid. Kelihatannya Naruto sendiri yang meminta mereka begitu.

Bahkan sampai sekarang Iruka masih tidak mempercayai umur Naruto yang sebenarnya.

~o~o~o~

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka menggelengkan kepala. Dia pasti mulai melamun lagi. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipi. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti remaja normal. "Aku bilang, tidakkah kau ingin posisi yang lebih tinggi dari guru, Iruka-sensei?"

"Tidak, cita-citaku sejak kecil memang menjadi guru."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu, maksudmu apa?"

"Yah, misalnya saja..." Naruto berpikir serius. "Menjadi Kepala Sekolah?"

Iruka tersenyum. "Tidak, yang aku inginkan adalah mengajar murid-muridku. Selain itu, aku tidak yakin bisa menangani tugas Kepala Sekolah dengan baik."

Konoha Gakuen, tempat mereka bekerja, adalah sekolah yang unik. TK, SD, SMP, SMA, dan Universitas digabung menjadi satu wilayah dan hanya satu orang yang menjadi kepala sekolahnya. Tidak banyak murid disana. Itu karena sekolah itu adalah sekolah khusus untuk para petarung.

Murid-murid yang bersekolah disana biasanya menjadi anggota polisi, agen mata-mata, tentara militer, petinju profesional, ahli bela diri, dan semacamnya.

Harus menjaga lima sekolah sekaligus adalah tugas yang berat. Apalagi jika sekolah-sekolah itu adalah sekolah khusus para petarung.

Naruto mendengarkan dengan cermat. "Menggabungkan sekolah TK, SD, SMP, dan Universitas dalam satu wilayah... Ada gedung-gedung perkantoran dan tempat berbelanja juga... Bukankah tugas kepala sekolah Konoha itu seperti memimpin sebuah desa?"

Ada nada nostalgia di suara Naruto saat dia mengatakannya. Iruka menatap mangkok ramennya. Memimpin sebuah desa, ya...

"Apa kau ingin menjadi kepala sekolah di Konoha, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum sedih. "Itu adalah impian masa laluku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memikirkannya."

Lalu, kemudian dia mendengar Naruto bergumam sangat pelan. Jika, Iruka tidak berkonsentrasi dan mendengarkan dengan baik, dia tidak akan mendengarnya.

Bisikan Naruto terdengar sangat sedih dan penuh rasa sakit.

~o~o~o~

"Sekarang yang kupunya hanyalah harapan."

Harapan kosong yang hanya berisi kehampaan tak menentu.

~o~o~o~

Iruka melirik kearah laki-laki berambut pirang disampingnya.

"Hei, Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Kemana semua impian itu pergi?"

Wajah Naruto menegang. Iruka melihat ekspresinya berubah sekilas sebelum kembali ke wajah cerianya yang biasa.

"Sangat jauh," jawabnya singkat.

Iruka menatap mata Naruto lurus-lurus. Penderitaan macam apa yang tersembunyi dibalik mata birunya yang bening itu?

"Sangat jauh sampai kau tidak bisa menggapainya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin."

Nada suaranya mengindikasikan bahwa dia tidak peduli, tapi dia juga tidak menyangkalnya. Iruka tersenyum lembut.

"Selama kau tidak menyerah kau pasti bisa menggapainya."

~o~o~o~

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Nafasnya tidak teratur. "Selama aku tidak menyerah, ya?"

Dia menatap tangannya yang bergetar. Apakah masih ada waktu untuk itu?

Suara ketukan terdengar. Naruto menahan nafas.

"Naruto, makan malam sudah siap."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Langkah kaki Kyuubi menjauh. Naruto menghela nafas. Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan berhenti di depan cermin.

Kulitnya pucat dan keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya. Dia terlihat menyedihkan.

Namun, saat dia bergabung dengan Kyuubi di meja makan, di wajahnya sudah tidak tampak tanda-tanda kelemahan.

Ini adalah rahasia kecil Naruto yang tidak bisa dia beritaukan kepada siapapun.

~o~o~o~

Please Give Me Your Review!


End file.
